Sweet punishment
by Indukcupang
Summary: Gadis manapun akan bersedia menerima sebuah hukuman jika hukuman yang dimaksud adalah sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Kalau seks? Wonu adalah gadis yang akan menerimanya. Terlebih jika si pelaku pemberi hukuman itu bossnya yang sialan tampan dan seksi. Kim Mingyu. A short fiction Meanie. PWP. GS. Meanie. RnR.


**_Sweet Punishment_**

 **MingyuWonwoo belong to God, their parent, Pledis Ent, and me.**

 **Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Romance with lil fluffy**

 **MATURE** — **18+**

 **GS. PWP. MATURE CONTENT. OOC. TYPO EVERYWHERE.**

 **.**

 **Indukcupang present**

 **...**

 **::**

 **Gadis manapun akan bersedia menerima sebuah hukuman jika hukuman yang dimaksud adalah sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Kalau seks? Wonu adalah gadis yang akan menerimanya. Terlebih jika si pelaku pemberi hukuman itu bossnya yang sialan tampan dan seksi. Kim Mingyu.**

 **::**

* * *

 **.oOo.**

Tak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan memuaskan atau dipuaskan oleh _boss_ seksi dan tampan. Tidak ada. Itu adalah persepsi milik seorang _assistant_ pribadi dari seorang _boss_ itu, Jeon Wonu. Seorang gadis berperawakan tinggi semampai serta mempunyai tubuh yang begitu memikat mata para pria dewasa.

Salah satu pria dewasa yang terpikat adalah, _boss_ nya sendiri. Kim Mingyu.

Seperti yang terjadi sekarang.

"Jadi, kau tahu apa kesalahanmu saat ini, nona?" Mingyu bertanya datar pada _assistant_ nya itu. Wonu menggeleng sekali sebagai jawabannya. Mingyu dibuat menghela nafas kasar karenanya. "Perhatikan pakaianmu, nona Jeon."

"Maaf?"

"Perhatikan itu, Wonu."

Gadis bernama Wonu itu langsung melihat pada _outfit_ yang tengah digunakannya. Tidak ada yang salah. Kemeja putih ketat yang dilengkapi dengan rok span yang pendek. Ayolah. Ini hanya ia gunakan ketika ia berada didalam ruangannya. Jika keluar, ia akan menggunakan blazernya untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Pakaianku tidak ada yang salah." Jawab Wonu pelan. Memang tidak ada yang salah menurutnya. Yap. Menurutnya. Bukan menurut Mingyu.

"Ikut aku ke kamar mandi! Disana ada cermin untuk kau bercermin." Mingyu memerintah Wonu dengan serius dan tidak mengurangi kegarangannya saat ini. Tak perlu di perintahkan dua kali, Wonu langsung mengikuti langkah Mingyu yang berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada diruangan Mingyu. Tangan Mingyu meraih lengan Wonu dan menariknya kencang. Sesampai dikamar mandi, Mingyu mendorong tubuh Wonu tepat dihadapan cermin besar yang ada disana. Mingyu merapatkan tubuhnya pada punggung Wonu dan gadis itu terlihat biasa saja dengan perlakuan Mingyu.

"Masih belum menemukan kesalahanmu, darling?" Tanya Mingyu tepat ditelinga Wonu. Ia mengulum cuping Wonu dan menghembuskan nafasnya disana. Tangan Mingyu beralih kedepan tubuh _assistant_ nya itu dan meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat dipayudara Wonu dan meremasnya pelan.

"Ohh—hmm!"

"Masih menyadarinya, sayang?"

Wonu mendesah sebentar dan menghempaskan tangan Mingyu dari payudaranya dan lalu gadis itu berbalik menghadap Mingyu dan menatap bossnya itu dengan pandangan datar.

"Aku terlalu seksi hari ini. Benar, Mingyu?" Wonu berkata sambil berkacak pinggang.

" Ohya. Kau sangat seksi ketika bertindak tidak sopan pada atasanmu." Mingyu menyindir dan menyeringai tampan.

"Yap. Maafkan aku, presdir." Balas Wonu dan membalas menyeringai. "Apa kali ini hukumanku adalah mengangkang lebar-lebar dan memohon agar segera kau masuki?"

Mingyu mendecih pelan. "Kau paling mengerti aku, babe."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Mingyu meraih tubuh Wonu dan mendorongnya ke dinding keramik yang dingin dan memburu bibir Wonu yang menggoda akibat lipstick merah menyala yang minta untuk segera dijamah. Mingyu memberikan Wonu atas permintaannya. Ciuman penuh nafsu terjadi. Mingyu tak memberikan keduanya ruangan untuk bergerak. Kecuali kepala keduanya yang terus bergerak untuk mencari posisi yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan hasrat yang menyala ini.

Sibuk dengan ciuman, tak membuat Mingyu melupakan bagian tubuh Wonu yang menggoda lainnya. Sebelah tangan Mingyu menahan tengkuk gadis itu dan sebelah lagi sibuk menjamah payudara sintal gadis itu. Dengan gerakan berirama Mingyu meremas payudara Wonu dan membuat gadis itu melepaskan pagutan dibibir dan mendesah kencang.

Jeritan genit Wonu membuat Mingyu semakin gencar menyetubuhi gadis itu.

" _Please_.."

Wonu mendesah pelan dan memohon pelan. Sebab, tangan Mingyu telah meninggalkan payudaranya dan merambat kedaerah sensitifnya. Mingyu mengelus kewanitaan Wonu dari luar _underware_ yang digunakannya. Entah kapan tangan Mingyu berhasil meloloskan rok span Wonu dan membuat gadis itu setengah telanjang.

"Kau selalu membuatku _horny, babe_." Mingyu mendesah ringan dan langsung mengulum cuping gadis itu lembut.

"Anghh—Yahhh!" Wonu mendesah ribut ketika Mingyu gencar menusukin lubang kewanitaannya dengan jemari panjangnya dan mengirimkan sensasi-sensasi yang begitu nikmat dan panas. Tak ingin menjadi pasif, Wonu mengarahkan jemarinya pada selangkangan Mingyu. Mereka saling memberikan kenikmatan yang begitu menegangkan. Tak berhenti bermain, Wonu menarik wajahnya dari jamahan bibir Mingyu, gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Mingyu dan menjamahnya dengan terburu-buru. Kecupan, hisapan dan jilatan di lakukan oleh gadis tersebut untuk mengundang suara berat yang sangat ia cintai.

"Enghh.."

Geraman rendah dari Mingyu pun terdengar. Gerakan yang tergesa-gesa dan tak teratur itu tidak membuat kedua terganggu. Begitupun gerakan Wonu yang begitu liar dan sangat mengundang Mingyu untuk segera memasukinya.

Mingyu menjauhkan tubuhnya sejenak dan turun kebawah. Lelaki itu berlutut dihadapan kewanitaan Wonu dan lelaki itu langsung menurunkan celana dalam gadis itu. Kemeja putih yang dikenakan Wonu sudah kusut tak berbentuk lagi.

Nafas Wonu sejenak terhenti sebab Mingyu dengan lancangnya mengecupi pubis gadis itu dan kemudian membuat gadis itu mendesah. Tubuh Wonu merinding ketika Mingyu memainkan lidahnya dilipatan kewanitaannya. Alhasil, Wonu menjerit genit dan terengah. Wonu merasa kakinya akan ambruk, tapi tidak karena Mingyu menahan pinggangnya dan membuat Wonu harus tetap berdiri. Tak membuang waktu, Mingyu memuluti vagina Wonu yang terus berkedut. Gerakan lidah dan gesekan gigi Wonu pada kewanitaannya membuat Wonu menggigil dan bergetar. Sesuatu mendadak bergejolak di perutnya. Wonu menahan nafasnya kembali ketika Mingyu menghisap kencang klitorisnya.

"A—aku hampir sampai—Gyuhhh! Ohh!"

Tubuh Wonu bergetar hebat ketika cairannya mengalir dikewanitaannya. Tidak memberikan jeda untuk membiarkan Wonu menikmati pelepasan pertamanya, Mingyu masih saja menjilati kewanitaan gadis itu dengan cepat.

" _Please. Please_.. Ouhh!"

Permohonan dan erangan pasrah begitu menggoda diutarakan oleh Wonu.

Tak ada yang sehebat Mingyu! Wonu bersumpah!

" _Enough_!" Wonu menjerit dan runtuh. Kakinya tak kuat menahan tubuhnya, dan ia ambruk dipelukan Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum ketika Wonu terengah dipelukannya. Tubuh yang masih terbaluti kemeja namun bawahan yang sudah hilang membuat Wonu begitu seksi dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin memasukimu, sayang."

Mingyu berbisik sensual didepan wajah Wonu. Gadis itu menyeringai dan mengangguk. " _I'm yours, bossy_."

Dan Mingyu selalu puas dengan penyerahan total yang sering diberikan Wonu.

 **.**

Setelah beberapa menit mengoral penis _boss_ tampannya itu, Wonu merunduk dan mengecup dada Mingyu. "Masuki aku." Wonu meminta pelan. Kilatan matanya penuh dengan nafsu.

Amukan pada pusat tubuh Mingyu menguasainya. Tak peduli Wonu tersakiti atau tidak, Mingyu membalikkan tubuh Wonu hingga gadis itu berada dibawahnya dan diatas lantai kamar mandi yang dingin.

"Aku harap kau cepat, karena meeting 10 menit lagi akan dimulai." Masih sempatnya gadis itu memperingati atasannya tentang pekerjaan. Tapi, itu juga termasuk kerjaannya.

"Brengsek! Kau ingin bermain kasar ternyata?" Mingyu menjawab datar. Tak ingat bahwa masih ada sesuatu yang mendesaknya.

Wonu tersenyum penuh arti. "berikan, _please_.."

Lagi-lagi, tak peduli lagi akan gadis itu, Mingyu melesakkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sempurna kearah lubang vagina Wonu.

Balasan yang begitu diidamkan. Wonu menjerit dan membalas tusukan Mingyu dilubangnya dengan jepitan yang membuat seluruh saraf Mingyu melemah seketika.

"Shit! Kau menjepitku, _dear_!"

Wonu berusaha rileks tapi tak bisa karena Mingyu tak memberinya waktu untuk menyesuaikan keberadaan Mingyu didalamnya. Membuang waktu sama saja mati. Mingyu langsung memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya dilubang senggama Wonu. Tak perlu waktu lama, Mingyu berhasil mencapai titik manis Wonu berada. Jeritan genit terdengar dari Wonu yang terus meminta Mingyu untuk menyentuh tempat yang sama didalam sana. Untuk memenuhi permintaan Wonu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk Mingyu. Ia menaikkan tempo gerakannya dan menciptakan teriakan memilukan namun nikmat dari Wonu.

Keduanya tak main-main untuk saling memuaskan.

Selang beberapa menit, Mingyu berhasil mencapai klimaksnya di mulut Wonu. Tentu saja. Sesekali mengoral penis boss sialan seksi itu dan memberikan sebuah service menakjubkan dan kemudian menelan cairan cinta bukanlah hal buruk dan tabu. Itu sering terjadi.

Setelah sama-sama mencapai klimaks. Wonu dan Mingyu duduk dan saling menatap. Dan keduanya tertawa bersama. _Having sex_ dikamar mandi adalah baru.

"Terimakasih, sayangku." Mingyu berbisik pelan dan dibalas senyuman kelelahan dari Wonu. Wonu mengangguk dan bangkit yang lalu mendaratkan tubuhnya dipangkuan Mingyu. Kedua mendesah pelan ketika pusat tubuh mereka bertemu.

"Lagi.." Wonu berbisik sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Ya Tuhan. Barusan gadis itu bertindak liar dan bar-bar. Sekarang? Gadis itu malah menunduk dan malu-malu untuk meminta disetubuhi lagi oleh Mingyu.

"Yeah. Aku takkan pernah cukup untuk melakukan ini sekali denganmu, Jeon Wonu."

Ini. Sebuah pergerakan yang sensual yang kerap orang sebut seks atau bercinta.

Biarkan mereka bergumul dan mengeluarkan cairan cintanya, sehingga tidak ada satupun yang sadar bahwa waktu telah mengejar keduanya.

 **::**

 **PUNISHMENT END**

 **::**

* * *

 **YEHAA! Gue back! hmzz, dibuka dengan pwp gs by meanie HEHE**

 **Mianhae yang makin hari makin absurd HEHE /ditampar/ INI GUE KETIK SEJAM DAN TIDAK DIBACA ULANG ATAUPUN DICEK ULANG:"" maapiin. malesnya kebawaa HAHAHA:v kalo ada typo teeh minta maap ae akutuh:"**

 **ready for another story? /PSSTT! Chanbaek Meanie again/**

 **BYE!**


End file.
